It's A Hard Life
by ameggy26
Summary: Karkat is the new kid. John is the loser. Karkat is now BEEPBEEPMEOW? Learn more by reading. "One Against Two" is now out. It's a squeal.
1. Chapter 1

~karkat~

It's your first day at this school. It sure is big, you think. But hey what the fuck it sure seemed 20 times better than the last. You walked to your locker 417. You looked at the palm of your hand where you have writen your locker combo in black sharpie and start fusing around with the lock. That's when you hear a loud bang from a few lockers to your left.

"Open the locker already Egbert," a girl wearing sunglasses with the left ,from your piont of view, lens was popped out.

"Ok ok," the boy, Egbert, said fidgeting with the lock of his locker. You listen closely watching from the corner of your eye.

"Faster." The boy just nodded and pulled out some papers handing them to the girl, "you think I'm stupid don't you?"

"No no."

"Then why did you write my history paper on atoms?

"Its the hist-" the boy was cut off by the girl punching him in the stomach. His thick black glasses falling done his nose. You tried to tune the two out until the boy was lying on the ground and completely giving up on trying to stop her from hitting him. That's when you slammed your locker shut.

"Fuck off," you said to the girl as you walked over.

The girl kick Egbert in th stomach, "why?"

"Its not his fucking fault you asked him to do your fucking homework wrong."

"Its not your problem so how about you fuck off," the boy on the ground was now curled up in a ball.

"Shut the fuck up and leave him alone."

She took a step closer to you, " I don't know who you think you are but this is my school and I run it and I'll let this slide this one time but next time you'll be sorry," she turned around and marched off. Into the crowded hallway.

You turn and looked down at the boy. He was now sitting up with his back leaning up against the lockers. He looked up at you, his nose bleeding. He put on a derpy smile revealing his bucked teeth.

"Um... thanks stranger," he got up stumbling a little. He fixed his glasses and shut his locker swaying a little.

"You ok?" You looked at him watching him stumble as he walked to the nearest bathroom.

"Yea." He still had that stupid smile on his face as you followed him in to the boys bathroom. The boy walked to a sink and looked into the mirror. That's when he gasped and fainted to the ground. You had no choice but to picked up the injuried boy and carry him to the room making you late to your first class.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are the new kid in school.

((hey guys just wanted to ask you to please send me a reveiw so I know if to continue or not))


	2. Chapter 2

~john~

You wake up in the nurses office atleast that is where you believe you are. Everything is really blurry due to the fact you don't have your glasses on and you cant see shit with out them. You look around trying to make out your surrounds thats when you asume the school nurse walking over. As always you put on your derpy smile and smile at her. You slow start to sit up and your head start to throb.

"Woah," you start to mumble as you put your hand to your head. The nurse is standing next to the bed and seems to be handing something… it looks to be your glasses. You smile again grabbing the glasses and putting them on,"thanks."

"John you seem to take some good beatings lately. Can you yell me who it is?" The nurse asked as she sat in the chair next to where you are sitting. You really don't want to be a tattle tail so you shurg.

"Oh its nothing big. Don't worry about it," you stand up about ready to leave the room when the nurse continued to talk to you.

"John kids don't just come in here every other day beaten up and bruised like you. If your being bullied you need to tell someone now not soon or later now," she was rambling on about the samething she was the last time you were here.

"Its just some friendly conflict I can fix up in no time," you smile as you walk out of the nurses office not bothering to listen to another word. You heard it all before. And you really prefer not to drag any one else in to get hurt. You mean yea its really great when another kid steps in and saves you but that rarely ever happens.

But wait today it did and you don't know his name. You know most of the people in the school but him. He must be new. You are now determine to learn his name and becomes friends with him its the least you can do for saving your butt today. After all it could of ended a whole lot worst then it was.

By this time you are at your locker opening and pulling out a couple of books. At that point the bell had just rang. It was the end of second period and that meant vriska is looking for you. She'll do anything to get him to do her homework. You shut your locker trying to avoid her so you head to the right. You stay close to the lockers knowing the next ten lockers are unoccupied or not used by their owners. You are looking down when you hit your head on an open locker door.

"Ow," you stop and rub the top off your head. You seem to keep on causing all kind off pain to your head today.

"What the Fuck!? Oh its you," the owner of the locker said. You look at him remembering the face that belong to the person who helped you today. he seemed grumpy and didn't really look to you much.

"Hey thanks for helping me this morning," you threw on your classic smile as you fixed your glasses.

"Yea whatever. No fucking problem." He said slamming his locker and started walking down the hall.

You run after him, "hey I'm John. I'm griding your new here. I'm kinds the deep loser of the school you can say but I'm always up for meeting some one new," you realize you still didn't know the boy's name, "so what's your name?"

"Fuck off."

" ummm… that's a werid name."

" ok John, I get it I fucking saved you from that girl and all but I don't need no fucking friends. I'm good on my own for now. So go fuck off already."

He sure does cuss a lot, "at least tell me your name."

"Karkt Vantas, and I'm the new fucking new kid."

Your name is John Egbert and your new friend's name is beepbeepmeow.

(( please reveiw and follow. Hope you like it trying to make chapters longer))


	3. Chapter 3

~karkat~

Did he really just call you that? Beepbeepmeow? Seriously what's wrong with this kid? How many times has he been beaten up? Does he have brain damage? He probably dropped on his head when he was a baby.

Anyways you were walking to your next class and this kid, John, was still talking toyou. He was going on and in and on and on about how you shouldn't think down of your self and fuck you didn't care. You blamed your self for everything wrong in the world. Its the only way really. To keep you going that is. You need to fix everything even if its your fault or not.

what did he just say? Something about not letting people beat you down, push you around and tell you what to do. Really? Did he forget what happened this morning?

"Then what the fuck was that?"

"What was what?" He asked you. Gog he was really was dropped on his head wasn't he.

"this morning. When you bacisically had the crap beaten out of you."

"Oh that. It's ok Vriska is my friend," he said all happy and shit. Yep dropped on his and down the stairs.

"what the fuck is wrong with you!? Friends don't just beat you up and make you do your homework, FUCKASS!" You were basically yelling at him.

"But I've known her for like forever. And she isn't the best in school and I wanted to help her and I really just think she is really stressed out and didn't mean to hurt me." You just ignored him and went into your classroom. Thank Gog he didn't follow you.

The last class went by fast. You were able to take an open seat in the back of the class. And luckily you didn't have to introduce yourself this time. Last two periods you got stupid questions about fanta soda because everyone thought you said fantas not Vantas. The bell rang signaling the end of class. You waited to be the last out of classroom then went straight to the chorus room.

You had a long battle with your mom about joining the choir. The battle you obeviously lost because you now are sitting in the back of the room as the teacher talked about the newest member, went on about your amazing voice and then you were asked to sing the song Paradise by Coldplay. It was on of your favorite songs to sing and was your adution piece. You sighed as you stood up and nodded, agreeing to sing. The piano started and you were a little shocked. You didn't see the piano or noticed it was student sitting at you didn't pay much attention to that as you started to sing.

"when she was just a girl

she expected the world

but it flew away from her reach

so she ran away in her sleep."

You continued you to sing and stared at the back of the piano players head. You knew him he seemed similar. But you couldn't tell who he was until you see his face.

"dreaming of para-para-paradise

para-para-paradise

para-para-paradise

everytime she closed her eyed"

damnit. It was that derp. You could tell. He turned his head the slightest bit and you remambered his stupid thick glasses. Gog, you seem not be able to shake this kid off your trail. He's fucking everywhere. This school is like the biggest place ever. How the fuck does this keep happening? Well now there is nothing to do but finish the song then hide in the back out of sight. And that's just what you do.

Your fucking name is Karkat Vantas and you feel as if this Egbert kid is fucking stalkinhg you.

((ok guys I think its gonna be longer between updates because I want to make the chapters a little longer. I'm not sure if I am yet still debating with myself on that one. But I love some more reveiws please you don't have to follow but I need to know how I'm doing. Um that's all I geuss.))


	4. Chapter 4

~ John ~

"Horse shit this kid can sing. No John. Don't your dare think like that. Your not a homo you're not a homo. You are not a homo." You think to your self as you sort out the music on the stand trying not to look back at the cute boy with the voice of an angel. Damn it Egbert I thought we went over this. YOU ARE NOT A HOMOSEXUAL! Get it? Got it? Good. HORSE SHIT JOHN! did you just, just turn around? What are we gonna do with you you cant do anything right. Ignore your homo feelings already you aren't a homo. Why? Because I said so. And you know who doesn't allow that... yeah that girl who beat you up remember your "friend" is kinda your girlfriend by force.

I mean vriska is cute but she kinda forces herself upon you. Like a slut yea she's a slut. Very slutty. But you don't want go hurt her. You don't want hurt anyone so you stay with her. Sometimes you think she knows you like guys. Then whenever there is a sign of homoness she basically kisses it out of you. Oh and those kisses. Damn. That. Girl. Can. Kiss.

Anyway you turn back around to your piano and look at the keys. You are still thinking about Karkat. Those keys there. You want to slam your head so hard against it. Instead of not doing that you do do it. And boy. Do you look like a freak. At the sound of ten keys being banged at once everyone looks at you. You keep your head down staring at the keys that just meat your head just a few seconds ago. You push your glass back and flash everyone with one of your smiles. Then back to the painio and play one of the songs everyone has been working on.

The bell does ring. But it felt like forever though. You didn't plan on following Karkat to your locker but you kinda just do. You stay far behind. You have a good feeling he thinks you are stalking him. You arrive to your locker, 413, and just four lockers to your right is Karkat's locker, 417. You exchange your books for some new ones out of the locker.

"Hey John!"

You turned around shutting your locker, "hey Vriska."

"Oh John!" She gasped placing her hand on one of the bruises still forming on your face from this morning. "I'm soooooooo sorry."

"Oh no its ok."

"No it is not. I need to control my anger. After all you didn't have to do my homework," her hand moved to your shoulder and she looked down a bit.

"Vriska I'm fine. And its ok. I forgive you," gosh was Karkat staring at the two of you. Probabbly thinking about how messed up this is.

Vriska caught you looking at him. You know because she grabbed the collar of your shirt pulling you in for a kiss. You watch katkat walk by. She smashed her lips to yours. You check out Karkat's butt. Then you close your eyes kissing Vriska back.

Your name is John Egbert. You are making out with your girlfriend in school after just completely checking out the new kidrs ass. Don't worry because that is NOT HOMO at all.

(( what I do when I'm bored. Gog I just realize I didn't have a plot in mind when I started writing this but now I do. So guys. Reveiws pwease. On and p.s. I cant spell at .))


	5. Chapter 5

~karkat~

So remember when you said you thought Egbert was drop on his head and down some stairs. Well, now its more like drop on his head 20,000 times and down 40,000 stair cases. Is he an idiot? That girl just like beat the crap out of him this morning. What the fuck I wrong with him?

You walked in to the lunch room. And get on the line for food. You cant get your mind off how stupid that Egbert kid is. You grab a bag of chips paying for it. Who the fuck you be with some one who beats them up like that? You sit down at a random table by yourself. You began to eat the chips. You just sat there eating your chips when a kid with sunglasses just kinds sat across from you.

"Um hi."

"Yea hi, I'm Dave. You know egderp. Yea the kid who was beaten up. Yea word is you were there to save him. So yeah thanks whatever. Who beat him up?" The kid kept a poker face.

"He has a girlfriend right?"

"What? Just answer my question."

"Answer mine. I'll answer yours."

"Fine. Yea he has a girlfriend. Vriska."

"There's your answer." You return back to eating your chips. This Dave guy he seemed to be shocked but still had that poker face on.

"Oh."

"Yep." You nod your head.

"Well, yeah. Bye." He stood up and walked away to another table.

Your name is is Karkat Vantas and you probably just got yourself in some deep as fuck shit.

~~ John ~~

"John! I'm gonna fucking kill her."

"Dave? What? Who are you gonna kill?" You are playing dumb aren't you not a smart move there mister.

"Vriska. " his voice was strict but his poker face still there.

"I don't understand Dave. What did she do?" Still playing dumb. Good luck with that.

" stop playing dumb. You're lucky you haven't been sent to the hospital yet. She is the one who has been beating you up almost every morning isn't she?"

"Yea but-" you were cut off.

"John. You don't like her end it. Simple. Now do it." He turned around leaving you at the lunch table with Rose and Jade. You sighed then popped a gusher in your mouth. What else could you really do?

It was the last period of the day when you finally are able to talk to Vriska. You were scared put of your mind you didn't want her to hit you, again, but if you let this go on any longer you might just end up still getting hit and you would lose a friend.

"Vriska, I cant do this any more," you say to her while you take the last of your books into your back pack.

"Do what?" She asked in the sweetest voice.

"Um date you?" Why the heck did you say that like a question? Why am I asking you that? Don't answer that. Or the question before that.

"But John."

"I can't Vriska. I-i just don't see it working anymore." You took a deep breath. You were still standing in front of your opened locker when you were suddenly pushed into the locker and door slammed behind you.

Well, that didn't go well. But now you know how your feel all in this very very very small locker. Now you don't think you'll use your locker the next few days. You are feeling bad because of how you shoved them in.

You were probably in the locker for half a minute when there was a loud banging on the door.

Your name is John Egbert and you just screamed like a little girl and almost peed your pants.

((Wonderful ending for this chapter. Any way I love all the reveiws. They are all sweet and funny. I did this chapter a little different so it was longer. Any way keep the reveiws coming. Please))


	6. Chapter 6

(( I'm so sorry I cant use grammar correctly and shit so I decide to put this up as fast as possible.))

~Karkat~

You started banging on locker 413. You just say the deep kid shoved into a locker and well once again today you decide to help him. Why? Who really knows.

Wait.

Did a girl just scream?

Oh its him. Geuss a little to hard on the locker.

"What's the combine?" You say after you stop banging.

"What?"

"The fucking locker combo. What the fuck is it?" It's a simple question.

"I cant tell you I don't know if you'll remember it and try to break into my locker." He seriously doesn't want help does he.

" fine I don't have to help you fuckas." You stomp on the ground a few times pretending to walk away.

"04-13-09!" He shouted really fast. You don't bother responding assuming he knows you are still there and start to put in the combo. You force open the locker.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you don't know why you keep helping this kid.

~~ John ~~

You here the locker un lock and push your way out falling into karkat taking him to the ground with you.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" You say as you rolled over next to him and sat up. "Uh sorry about that I didn't mean to fall on you."

Karkat sat up, "yea whatever." He rolled his eyes.

You get up and reach your hand out to help him up. Although he ignores your friendly gesture and gets up him self. You smile at him.

" you have very fucking derpy smile." He says. You stop smiling and look away.

"Oh."

"Well fuckass I got to go. Try not to get yourself locked up in any more fucking lockers." You blush a little and once again check out his ass as he walks away.

Your name is John Egbert and you are very much a homosexual. No matter what they say words cant bring you down...

(( so yea grammar sucks ... ass. And I cant spell. Reveiws reveiws reveiws. Please. Oh I think I'm spoiling you guys. Two chapters 1 day.))


	7. Chapter 7

~john~

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:18 -

TG: John.

TG: heads up im not talking to you till you end it with vriska.

- You've literly been on for like 10 was he sitting there waiting for you to get on.-

EB: Dave.

TG: what don't you get about not talking to you

TG: shit

TG: it starts now.

EB: I think I kinda broke up with vriska.

EB: I'm still a little confused.

TG: what?

TG: how the hell are you confused?

TG: egderp did you or did you not break up with her?

EB: don't call me that.

EB: and

EB: I told her I didn't see it working out.

EB: then she pushed me into my locker...

TG: how did you get out?

EB: karkat opened my locker.

TG: of course.

EB: what do you mean?

TG: karkat.

TG: hes been here what? One day?

TG: and he already your superhero saving you and shit.

EB: uh

EB: I cant control other people.

TG: dude I think you got yourself a boy friend.

EB: WHAT!?

EB: DAVE YOU KNOW IM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL.

TG: Woah.

TG: one don't all cap locks one me

TG: and two everyone but you knows you are.

EB: WHAT?

EB:OH SOrry

EB: but I'm not a homosexual.

TG: then what are you?

EB: bisexual.

EB: I think...

TG: close enough.

EB: bye

TG: bye

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:32 -

Your name is John Egbert and you are bisexual? What? Since when?

~~ karkat ~~

... He's kind of cute... you geuss.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. And well you didn't do much this chapter.

((Yep um I don't think this was a good chapter. Oh well. Reveiws as always. I love the ones I'm getting. Thanks a bunch.))


	8. Chapter 8

~john~

Its been a few days since you broke up with Vriska. And you kind of scared she'll pop out of no where and beat you up. So you have completely turned up all your senses and are more jumpy then usual. You flinch at about every single noise. And standing at your locker with a bunch of other lockers being slammed around you. You were standing there head down, eyes shut tight, trying to block out everything.

"Hey fuckass you alright?"

You opened your eyes looking up, "Yea I just thinking, I geuss." You smiled.

"Well you're thinking pretty fucking hard there," karkat seemed to care.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." You grabbed your books shutting your locker starting to walk to class.

"What the fuck about?" He followed you.

"Stuff." Tell him John tell him.

" what kind of stuff?"

" a few days ago. Why did you help me?"

"Do I need a fucking reason?" He sounded annoyed.

" no. But I'd like to hear yours." You looked at him. He glanced at you then just walked into a classroom. That didn't go well. All you want to do is get to know him better and he refuses to let that happen.

You walked into your first period taking your usual seat next to your best friend Dave Strider. You take out your homework and notice Dave is staring at you.

"Yes, oh great lord?" You say smiling.

"Ha you called me it. Now this time with feeling."

"No. "

"Please."

"No."

"Anyway did you ask him?"

"Ask who what?"

"Karkat. Did you ask him out?"

"Dave. Not now later."

"Oh so you're going to ask him during free period. Oooooooooooooooooo. So library? That would be so cute, John." He was teasing you.

" Dave I'm serious."

"So am I." He said with his usual poker face.

"You have know idea what I'm going through. I'm confused."

"I'm confused too."

"On what?"

"Why the heck you haven't asked him out yet."

"I'll ask him out when I'm good and ready!" You shouted. Yes you just shouted in front of the whole class. In the middle of class. Everyone is staring at you. John why do you keep making a fool of yourself? Just smile then look down at your desk and be ashamed of yourself. Good. Good. That's a good boy.

Your name is John Egbert and you'll ask him out when you are good and ready.

(( writers block... so um yeah. It hugged me how slow my mind was I watch like 3 Nicholas cage movies to get ky thoughts flowing again. Gosh I'm a derp.))


	9. Chapter 9 1of 2

(( hfhduahdhishsishjsjdheujdheu jzhdihdhdidhjxjfhdidhhd I typed the best fucking chapter and I didn't fucking save and my fucking power went out... well this is the best I could do from my memory.))

~karkat~

It was free period l. Your favorote period of the day. You get to go anywhere in the school, usually the library, and just do anything. You always listen to your ipod. You have arrived at the doors of the library. Damn it. Closed. Well, what now?

You sigh and start down the hall debating on the lunchroom or the choir room. You didn't think much. You knew everyone would be in the lunchroom so you walk to the choir room. You find it empty. You smile lightly sitting down at the top of the risers.

You pull out your ipod. You put your headphones on and plug them in. You go through the playlists. Each named after a rock band in which you don't listen to. Just to mess with people so the think you are listening to some thing else then you really are listening to. Like your playlost called SYSTEM OF THE DOWN is really just Taylor Swift. Yeah very girly taste in music, yeah. So you go to the playlist labeled as OneRepublic and started playing your Glee playlist. Karkat are a gleek? Yea you are.

You listen to the song Candles sung by The Warblers. You hummed to the song closing your eyes. You don't know why you prefer songs like these. You just love listening to it. You continue to sit there humming.

Your ipod switched to the next song, Somewhere only we know. You hum probably hum the first two lines before singing the rest to yourself. You didn't have a care in the world. You were by yourself.

At least you thought you were.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you haven't noticed derp kid yet.

~~ John ~~

You were scared out of your mind as you sat down at the piano. You had to play you knew the song and the part he was at. You took a deep breath and hit the first key singing along quietly. You were so at tuning out everything around you never noticed Karkat get up and stand behind you.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" He shouted at you. Your fingers fumbled over a few wrong keys. You turned around smiling.

"Oh sorry did you sign up for the room for yourself? Because I'll leave." You said.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing the piano." You hit a random key.

"No fuckass. Why are you here?" You shrug. "Ok. " he turned around grabbing his books.

"Where you going?"

"Leaving."

"No. Stay we can jam," he just stared at you. "Or. Or just talk about. Um. Stuff."

"Whatever." He sat back down on the riser.

"Do you like movies?" Of course you would ask that.

"Yea."

"Who's your favorite actor?" He shrugged. " oh. Um. I like Nicholas cage." He nodded. "Have you ever seen Con Air?"

"Isn't that the brand that sells hairbrushes and hair ties?"

" no. Well yeah. But its a name of a movie. Hey. Dave and I are watching it at my house tomorrow night. Wanna boon us?"

"Sure whatever."

Your name is John Egbert and you just asked out your crush. In a way.

(( so yeah there you go reveiws please.))


	10. Chapter 9 2 of 2

(( so really short part of what wasn't in karkats point of veiw in karkats point of veiw. Yea scrappy sorry. I planning on the next chapter out by midnight tonight.))

~karkat~

it was halfway through the song when you realized the piano was playing the song. You openness you eyes looking at the piano. THAT LITTLE CREEP WHY DOES HE SHOWING UP EVERYWHERE! you took your headphones off shoving them in your pocket.

you got up and walk right behind him. "What the fuck are you doing!?" You yelled at him so he was scared so he hit a bunch of wrong keys. What a spaz.

he turned around smiling at you."Oh sorry did you sign up for the room for yourself? Because I'll leave." Fuckass.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing the piano." He hit the key on the piano. That was not the answer you were looking for. You could tell that what was going on.

"No fuckass. Why are you here?" He just shrugged like an idiot "Ok. " you turned around grabbing your books and started out of the room.

"Where you going?"

"Leaving."

"No. Stay we can jam," you looked at him. He really needs to shut up."Or. Or just talk about. Um. Stuff."

"Whatever." You sat back down riser.

"Do you like movies?" Of course you do. Is like a person in the world who fucking doesn't.

"Yea."

"Who's your favorite actor?" You shrugged. " oh. Um. I like Nicholas cage." You nodded. "Have you ever seen Con Air?" Don't you have a conair comb? Yea why is he talking about that?

"Isn't that the brand that sells hairbrushes and hair ties?"

" no. Well yeah. But its a name of a movie. Hey. Dave and I are watching it at my house tomorrow night. Wanna join us?" Dave? Oh the kid with the sunglasses what was up with that?

"Sure whatever." Don't sound too happy there karkat you might show you care. Or worse. You like him

Your name is karkat vantas you like this kid with bucked teeth and dorky black glasses. And now you are gonna go see a movie with him... and his friend.

(( so yeah there you go reveiws please.))


	11. Chapter 10

((Longer chapter. I think.))

~john~

It was Friday night. You have invited both Dave and Karkat to your house to watch Con Air. You placed the three bowls of popcorn on the coffee table in front of the couch. You looked at the time. 7:57. 2 more minutes Dave will be here claim he was ironicly early. Then hopefully looked around hoping you weren't missing anything. Movie. Check. Popcorn. Check. Soda. Check. You nodded to yourself.

"Hey there Egderp." Dave walked in to the room sitting on the couch.

" hey Dave. Did you knock?" You asked.

"Suuuuurrrrrreeeee." He popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. You swear you didn't hear a knock.

"Knock next time please."

"No. That's what you expect me to do."

"Now I expect you to not to knock."

"Damn it egderp I'm not giving you hints. Any way where's Karkat?"

"On his way, I geuss."

"Alright you ready to watch the best movie ever?"

"As long ask that nic cage guy isn't in it." You freeze in hour spot. "That suckish actor is in it isn't it."

"Maybe."

"Great."

There was a knock. On the door. You smile walking over to the door opening the door. "Hey Karkat."

"Hey."

You let him in leading him to the couch. He sat down.

"Hey beepbeep." Dave said to Karkat.

"Shutup fuckass."

"Please don't fight." You smile sitting between the two. "We're all friends here."

Your name is John Egbert and you just toned out your friends to a movie you've seen a hundred times.

~~ karkat ~~

You've beening sitting there trying to watch this movie. But boy did it suck. You noticed about 15 minutes into it Dave had left the room with the bowl of popcorn.

John seemed to not notice. You didn't really care but you couldn't stand this movie. It was so bad and you had no idea how people could like it. At least it makes sense why nic cage was in it. A bad actor in a bad movie. Not surprising.

You were probably halfway through the bowl of popcorn when the movie was almost over. You looked over to John who looked like he has been crying.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah." He said moving his glasses and wiping his eyes. You turn back to the screen watching John from the corner of your eye.

The credits started and John turned to you. "Was lint it a great movie?" He smiled. That smile was so damn cute.

"Yeah it was alright." John smiled bigger turning to where Dave was sitting.

"Dave what did- where's Dave?" John asked.

"He left 15 minutes into the movie."

"Oh. He probably is upstairs. He does that everytime we watch a movie here." John turned back smiling at you.

"Thanks for coming over it was fun."

"Oh yeah no problem." You said standing up. John got and lead you to the door. Jegus John was so polite and kind how could you like him the way you are. John opened the door. You walked into the door way. He was smiling. that smile.

"Bye Karkat." He smiled a little bigger. You couldn't stand it any more. You kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight." You said quickly run down the sidewalk away from John's house.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you just just kissed John.

~~~ Dave ~~~

You have just spent the past hour and some what minutes in John's room. You were messing around on his pesterchum. You walk out of John's room and top of the stairs. And what do you see? You see your best friend getting kissed by his crush. How do you feel? You feel pretty damn proud. How do you react? Poker face. And screwing with egderp.

"Yo John its so dark out and its a long way back to my house. Can I crash here?"

John turned around blushing. "Yeah of course you can."

"Woah. Wait. Are you blushing? John I thought you like Karkat. I mean I'm flattered and all but. No."

"I don't like you Dave."

"What!? But I thought we were friends. "

"No Dave. We are friends. We are best friends." Oh Dave Strider you you great lord of coolness.

"Yeah I know."

"Dave. Karkat just-"

"I know. I saw. The great lord strider sees all."

"What?"

"Exactly."

Your name is Dave Strider and you cant get over how cool you are.

(( reveiws please.))


	12. Chapter 11

(( sorry this took me forever but I got the stomach bug literly the next day after uploading the last chapter and it took me three days to get over and I beat my brother in the contest to see who was sicker. In case your care. XD any way I also had writers block. So. Yeah.))

~Pester chum~

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:13 -

TG: egderp

EB: Dave what could you possibly want?

EB: you were here like 10 minutes ago.

TG: 11

TG: 12 now

EB: well sorry.

TG: so I was thinking if you and i

TG: were to have a child.

EB: ...

TG: just go with it.

EB: ok.

TG: dude.

EB: what?

TG: that kid

TG: he

TG: would

TG: be

TG: bitchy

EB: what?

TG: get this

TG: he would have your complainingness and my awesomeness

EB: I don't think complainingness is a word

TG: I don't care

EB: I'm gonna go

TG: no John don't go

EB: what?

TG: KARKAT LIKES YOU!

EB: BYE.

Your name is Pesterchum. And you are pesterchum.

~~karkat~~

Lets see it was Monday now. You were able to avoid John until now. He was standing right in front of you. He was smiling. Damn it Egbert stop that!

"What do you want?" You just wanted to leave.

"I want to talk about Friday." Now you really wanted to leave. "About when you left." Now you just wanted to die.

"Ok John it be awesome if you can just forget about that I fucking didn't mean too."

" no no. Its ok. I mean yeah it was random and unexpected. But it wasn't werid. I swear." He was pretending to care, you think.

"I don't want to talk about this here." You said walking away.

"Then where?"

"I don't fucking know." More like you don't care.

"My house after school."

"Sure. Whatever."

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you don't want to talk about it.

~~~Dave~~~

"Yo. Beepbeep."

"Go die in a hole strider."

"But meow. "

"Fuck off."

Your name is Dave Strider and you should probably stop referring to karkat as beepbeep or meow.

~~~~ John ~~~~

"I don't know Egderp he told me to die in a hole and fuck off." Dave was drinking his apple juice.

"Well if you didn't refer to him a beepbeep or meow he be nicer to you."

"But you called him that when you first met him."

"Yea and I haven't called him that since." You popped a gusher in your mouth then looked at Dave's juice. "How can you drink that?"

"This?" He took a sip from his drink.

"Yea it looks like pee."

"That water you had before. Could of been pee. "

"Ew. Dave that gross."

He shrugged. "But its true."

Your name is John Egbert and yeah apple juice does look like pie I have to agree with that.

~~~~~Karkat~~~~~

Dave strider for some odd reason was standing at your locker at the end of the day. He leaned up against it staring at you.

"what."

"don't hurt John. Because if you do ill rip your tongue out of your mouth and make you eat it."

"I'm not gonna fucking hurt him. Why would you think that?"

"have you met vriska? She's. Still messing with him and I don't know how. So dont hurt him. Because I'm done having to hunt people down." He said walking away.

You opened you locker. To your surprise toy cars and and cat litter came pouring out. It wasn't much but there was dust all over your books. Who the fuck would do this? You looked around to find that Vriska chick standing with a few other people looking at you laughing. You just turn back to your locker trying to hold your angry in.

Your name is Karkat Vantas you were in this chapter twice you lucky duck you.

(( sorry for the short chapter. Reveiws please.))


	13. Chapter 12

~Karkat~

You were sitting on the edge of his bed. Shocked. Happy. And a little grossed out. You are not one for romance. Always thought it was gross and stupid. You have always had a crushes but never big enough to do anything. And then there that whole thing where you kissed John on the cheek. That was completely out of character for you. What were you even thinking? You weren't thinking that's it. And now you are here. Where is here? Well John's bedroom. He just told you he likes you. Ew. Well actually. You didn't really mind much.

"Karkat?" John waved his hand infront of your face. "Earth to Karkat. " you realize he was sitting next to you now. Right next to you. ON HIS BED! You freaked out falling off the side of the bed on to the floor muttering fuck as you fell. "Karkat!"

"WHAT!?" You said harshly.

"Are you ok?" He was looking at you with his big blue eyes.

"Fuck no." You snap at him as you stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"You." You shivered. "Ew." Ok you could of gone about that better. You looked at the boy on his bed. He was shocked by what you said. His eyes looked watery. Nice going. "John."

"Go away" he grabbed his pillow hugging it and curling up in a ball. He buried his face in the pillow beginning to cry.

"No. John." You sat down next to him awkwardly placing your hand on his back.

"Leave me alone."

"Fuck. No."you looked at him. He looked at you his eyes were red. "I didn't mean it like that. I like you too. But its werid for me."

"How is it werid? everyone likes someone."

You sighed. "Relationships are fucking stupid."

"No. They aren't. You get to be with someone you trust and can tell anything to. You can watch movies together even though you know how much they hate that movie. You can count on to save you. And pull you out of your lock-" you cut him off by slamming your lips up against his. You could tell at first he was shocked, but then he responded by pushed his lips yours.

At this point you had removed John's pillow from his grip tossing it to the side. You were still kissing him but you have moved on from just lips to a little bit of tongue. John pulled himself closer to you. This is the point that you actually thought about what was going on. You pulled your self away from the other. You looked away feeling your cheeks get a bit warm.

"Did I do something?" John started to blabbing "I didn't mean too. I just. I geuss. I thought I should of-"

"Shut the fuck up." You blurted out. "I have to go." You got up walking out of John's room. You were halfway. Down the stairs. When he grabbed your wrist. "Let fucking go of me." Your words were harsh to him.

"No!" He said angerly. Anger? Have you ever seen John angered? You had mad it to the bottom of the stairs by the time you were a few steps from the door John attacked you with a hug. You tried losing his grip. This was too much for you. Emotions just coming out. You needded control yourself. You cans like him he cant like you no one likes you. It just doesn't happen to you. Everyone you ever cared about just ended up hurt.

You broke free of his grip opening the door. "Bye." You said as you slammed the door shut behind you.

((Sorry for the short chapter and well not really a sloppy makeout really. I'll try to post another chapter really really soon.))


	14. Chapter 13

~Karkat~

You knew why you ran away from him. If only John knew.

You took a deep breath as you opened the door to your house. "I'm home." You kicked off your shoes.

"Welcome home Faggot. Wanna get me another beer?" Your dad or technically your step dad call out from the living room.

"Sure." You grab two bottles of beer from the fridge and walked to the living room handing the bottles to the beer bellied man on the couch and took a seat next to him. He was staring at you.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Did that dude um oh shit what was his name Bob? Because I know that's not his real name but did that Bob kid not like you. Oh he's not a faggot like you is he?" You don't know why you bother telling him anything.

"Shut up."

"Don't talk to me like that." He snapped harshly at you.

"Then don't hit my mom or call me a faggot." You said quietly hoping he didn't hear you. But he did. He grabbed your arm with a tight grip.

"You listen to me faggot." He spat at you as he said faggot. "You are soooooo fucking lucky I still married your mom after I learner you were a fag. And the fact that she is ugly didn't help her any more. And I wouldn't have to hit anyone if the two of you didn't screw things up all the time. So hie about you do use all a favor and just die!" He pushed you off the couch. You got up running to your room grabbing a back pack and shoving a change a of clothes in it. You zipped it up the back pack slinging it over your shoulder. You shoved your wallet and cell phone in your pockets.

You walked down to the door about to to reach for the doorknob when it opened.

"Karkat, hey sweetie."

"Mom? What are you doing home so early?" You were just about to run away but you just cane leave without her.

"They let me out early. You going somewhere for dinner." She looked at you back pack." I was gonna cook yours and ron's favorite."

"He was running away." Your step dad walked into the hallway noon your conversion.

Your mom looked at him."now why would he want to do that, Ron? "

"Because he's a gay little boy and no one likes him." Ron teased you.

" SHUT TUE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW! NO ONE LIKES YOU! YOU'RE DOUCHE THAT DESERVES TO DIE!" you turned around punching him in the jaw.

"Karkat!" Your mom grabbed your arm as you backed away towards the door.

"I'm sorry mom. I have to go." You said freeing your arm from he grip and running out of the house. It wasn't yours. After this you will never be welcomed there again.

~~John ~~

It was about yen o'clock when your cellphone rang. You reached over to your night stand picking it up and answering. "Hello."

"John?" You regonized the voice.

"Karkat?"

"Hey." Why was he calling you. After what happened earlier that day. You were torn on weighed or not to hang up. "I need your help."

"Um, why? "

"I got um got kicked out of my house and need a place to stay for the night. And well you are the only one I know in town." You felt kind of bad for him.

"Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"Outside of school. And thanks a lot." He hung up

You got out of bed throwing a shirt on and placing your glasses on your face. You walked down the stairs grabbing your keys and walking out to the car. You started it up and drove to the school. You say karkat sitting by the fence of the school you drove up to the side walk rolling down the window.

"Hey. Thanks again." He said standing up and walking to the car. "I rea-"

"Just get in I'm tired." You said as he opened the door. He bluckled himself in as you drove back home. You pulled in to your drive way. You both got out you stumbled into your house with Karkat behind you. "You can sleep on the floor in my room."

"Ok." You walked in to your back to your bed.

"Why did you get kicked out of your house?"

"I punched my step dad." He said as he sat on the ground as you gave him an extra pillow and blanket.

"Why?" You took your glasses placing them on your night stand.

Karkat placed his back pack by your dresser then placing his head on the pillow. "I was done with him making fun of me and beating on me."

"He hit you?"

"Yea. " he sighed.

"What? He couldn't of. That's just messed up." He took your glasses and put them back on your face."what are you doing?" He didn't respond. Karkat grabbed the seem of his sweatshirt pulling it off. You gasped at the sight of the bruises on his arms. Mostly the giant one of a hand grip. "Karkat..." you whispered. He then pulled off his t-shirt revealing more bruises and some scars. "Are they all from him?"

"Yeah." He put his hand over a scar. "Mostly when he was drunk but he still made them."

"Why don't you tell your mom?" To moved from your bed to the floor next to him.

"I told him once I would tell her. He just threatened to do the same to her."he looked down. "I cant let that happen."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You did nothing wrong."

"I know but you don't deserve that." You handed him his shirt back. "You are a nice person. I don't see why any one would do that."

Karkat put his shirt back on. "Because I'm a faggot according to him."

You hugged him. "No. You just have a different interest in people. Like me." Karkat hugged you back.

"John, I really do like you."

(( so what I can do in 3 hour car drive. Reveiws please.))


	15. Chapter 14

You sit there nervously, adjusting your sleeves on your new suit. You think on all that has happened in the past month. You have moved out of your step-dad's house and into John's guest room. Through time, you grew closer to him, and eventually the two of you became a couple. You quickly became known among John's friends, and even gained a friend of your own named Gamzee. After a week of living in a healthy environment with John, you decided to file a lawsuit against your step-dad. That decision, and many piles of paperwork finally lead you to where you are sitting now, awkwardly avoiding the piercing gazes of the others in the room.

You felt a small comforting pat on your back. "Calm down it'll be ok."

"They aren't gonna believe me." you stutter out, grabbing at your forearm where the faint outline of a previously large bruise is now almost gone. "They have all almost gone." You grasped at your skin, rubbing your forearm.

"That's why we took pictures. So there is proof. So he can't get away with it anymore." He looked at you placing his hand on yours. "Come we have to go." You nodded, letting him help you up. Together, you walked into the courtroom. Leaving John behind in the audience, you took your seat up front next to your lawyer. You glanced across the room too see your step-dad.

To your surprise he was freshly shaved and had donned a clean shirt and tie for this occasion. He too was seated next to a lawyer. You averted your gaze downward to your hands folded in your lap.

The judge entered the court, and took her seat. She seemed tired, and irked. "I want to get this over just as much as you. So first up in the case of Vantas," your head shot up," versus Jones. Jones. It says here you are charged for physical abuse to your stepson Mr. Vantas. "

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded curtly.

"Tell me, if you admit to it why do you insist on this court meeting?" She looked down at some papers, shuffling them across her desk, scanning each page.

"I regret it." He looked down at his hands, his face showing no remorse. You were barely listening. "And I want to ask for Karkat to come back home. His absence is putting a lot of strain on his mother-"

You heard that. And you snapped.

"DON'T YOU **ING DARE BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS!"

The gavel quickly papped you to silence. "Mr. Vantas I ask you please refrain from such outbursts in the courtroom. Mr. Jones is currently speaking." She stares you down, but you quickly avert your gaze, feeling your face grow red. at "Thank you." She returned her attention to your stepdad "Mr. Jones, continue."

"All I was hoping for was a second chance. I don't think I caused any truly scarring damage to my stepson." He fell silent.

You could feel her turning her attention to you now, staring into your soul. "Alright. Mr. Vantas, anything to add?"

"I have pictures of some bruising that I still had on my arms a month ago when I left home. And more than enough scars to show you on my arms, back and chest." You looked down at the file you had brought with you.

"May I see these pictures please." You nodded, watching your own arms as they lifted the file from where they rested, and lifted it up to the judges old wrinkled hands. She flopped through the pictures before taking one and holding it up. It was a picture of a bruise previously on your arm. You can feel it's slight throbbing on your skin. It's still there, but much smaller now. Much less painful. "Karkat, is this a hand print?"

You flinch as you look at the picture, remembering your skin twisting and folding under your stepdad's unrelenting fingers. "Y-yes."

"Did this come from your step-father?" You looked up at her face, which seemed to be twisting slightly in disgust. You nodded slowly. She swallowed, her voice somewhat softer and more patient. "Karkat, may I see your arm where this bruise was?" You looked at your lawyer for affirmation, who nods at you. You gulped, slowly peeling your jacket off. Carefully you rolled up the sleeve of your shirt, revealing the remnants of what used to be. The judged looked at your arm, frowning.

"Does it hurt still?"

"Not really." You begin rolling the sleve down to hide your shame. "Used to hurt a lot. But as it got smaller and lighter, it hurt less."

"I imagine," she placed the picture back into the folder as you put your jacket back on. She cleared her throat before continuing. "First witness to the stand is Kaitlyn Vantas."

You froze there in shock. Was she there the whole time? How come you hadn't noticed? And did you hear that right? Kaitlyn Vantas? Did she divorce him? You could feel hope rising in your chest.

"Hello Mrs.-"

"Ms." She corrected. The hope settled into your heart and throat, making it difficult not to smile. Bout' time.

"Affirmative side, you may begin your questioning." Your lawyer stood, turning to your mother.

"Ms. Vantas. Have you ever witnessed Mr. Jones hurting your son?"

"Once." She spoke slowly, but with the confidence of a mother looking for justice. "Karkat was about 8. He had a black eye one day. I asked him where he got it, and he explained that my ex-husband had hit him. I talked to Sam, and he promised to stop. But it seems he didn't." Her voice, although confident, betrayed her. The sorrow and regret in her voice were easily identified.

"Has he ever hit you?" Asked your lawyer.

"No." Her face saddened a little.

"What happened the night your son left?" Your lawyer walked towards her. "Did you see Karkat get hit?"

"No I didn't see him get hit. But I ran in to him in the hallway. He looked as if he was about to cry. There was a book bag on his back. I knew he was leaving. I thought I knew why. Then Sam came into the hallway and started to calling Karkat a fa-" She fell silent for a moment. "I'd rather not repeat it." She rubbed her eye as if she was going to cry. "I don't know much else."

"That's ok." The lawyer returned to his seat next to you.

"Does the defense have any questions for the witness?"

"The defense stands, Ma'am."

Your mom quickly stood and walked out of the room, glancing once at you. You resisted the urge to get up and sprint after her. You haven't seen her and weeks and missed her so much.

"Does the defense call any witnesses?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Are we ready for the verdict?"

"Yes Ma'am" The affirmative and defense echoed each other.

"Mr. Jones, you will be given two weeks of community service and asked to sign a restraining of 100 feet from both Mr. Karkat Vantas and Ms. Kaitlyn Vantas." The gavel slammed down twice. "You are dismissed." The judge quickly stood, and fled the scene, shaking her head in disapproval, mumbling something about parenting not being the way it used to be.

You fled as well, grabbing your belongings, not glancing once at your stepfather, and almost sprinting out of the room. The moment you are through the doors, your eyes are shooting back and forth, looking for your mother. She sat outside on a bench hunched over, head in hands, crying.

"Mom." You said walking next to the bench, kneeling, trying to look at her face.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." She said softly under her sniffles." I didn't protect you. I had a feeling. I knew too. And...and... I did nothing to help you."

"Mom, its okay-"

"No. Karkat it isn't okay. I let this happen to you. I let him into our home. I let him stay, even though I knew what he was doing," you placed a hand on her knee, at the same time acknowledging John's presence to the left. He was trailing behind, attempting to give you space. Your mother continued."I understand if you don't want to move back in with me. I have an apartment in town. And it isn't the best place. I'm just so sor-"  
10/05  
"Mom. I would love nothing more than to go home with you." You looked at John then back to your mother."Maybe soon we can have John come over. You know I've become really close to him lately. In fact..." you whispered to her, hoping to cheer her up. "he's my boyfriend. So maybe some good came from all this."

You hugged your mother before standing up straight. John finally walked over to your side.

"Hi, Ms. Vantas. I'm John Egbert." John stuck out his hand smiling his usual goofy smile. She stared at it for a moment before looking up at him with a beaming smile. That smile. you haven't seen your mother smile like that for a while. You felt your own lips curling upward. She was happy. For once, she was happy...

"Hello John." She greeted him. Life seem better. Much better.

You didn't think anything could make it worse.

(( sorry for the long long long long long long update I hate it as much as you. So yea. Reviews please. bhbfvdbvfdigfhu sorry again grounded so wait like a month or two please))


	16. Aurthor's Note

**Sorry for not updating for sooooooooo long. I was grounded and techionally still am but that has not stop me from thinking about this story or you guys. So I want to continue the story so badly but don't want an awkward plot change. So I've decided to write a part 2. Which will most likely be named " 1 against 2" this will be full of fluff and hardships involving jealouse exs, homophobes and well rivals. So please look for it.**

**-Ameggy26**


End file.
